Hollandia
Hollandia is een eetcafé/bar waar Nederlands wordt gesproken. U kunt ons vinden in het tweetalige Maple Hills en het Esperantotalige Apud Maro. Deze tent is gesticht voor alle Nederlanders en Belgen die in Maple Hills en Apud Maro wonen, en een klein beetje heimwee hebben. Feestdagen Op nationale en christelijke feestdagen, dus ook op zondag, zijn wij gesloten. right|180 px|thumb|jonge Goudse kaas Menu *Canadian Burger (in de vorm van een Esdoornblad) *Diverse Kaassoorten op een broodje *:Overjarige Kaas *:Friese Nagelkaas *:Leidse Boerenkaas *:Boeren *:jonge Goudse kaas *Hutspot *Andijvie stampot *Spinazie Stampot *Texan Rib *English Marmalade with bread Verhalen Als je iets leuks te vertellen hebt kan het hier, het mag over van alles gaan, maar als je onbehoorlijk gedraagt dan krijg je é tôk op je mulle (da's Oostends, niet dat ik daar vandaar kom, Leven het Westland!) Spelletjes Drie woorden spel Dit kennen jullie vast wel, ik begin. * 1''' - Er was eens een lelijke aap, afkomstig uit het centrum van Abozjistan, een buurland van het prachtige Libertas. Die oerlelijke vicepresident van Abozjistan die had een verslaving aan boter-kaas-en-eieren, wat hij speelde met die aap. Die aap was hermaphrodite, maar dat vond de vicepresident heel erg grappig. Wat ook grappig is, is de expertise van Alexandru, dat Greenday2's zuigen en Alexandru's stinken. Zuigen staat echter bekend als intelligent en nogal pussy. Pierlot huppelde voorbij en zei "Halo, fuck you". Niemand kwam uit de envelop en zei ik ben *slik* niemand en ik ben * '''2 - Lang geleden in het intelligente België, zuiderbuur van Nederland, waar hogere intelligentie nooit bereikt werd, maar niet heus, daar was dus een wannabe Nederlander, die naar het einde van de Belgische koning zijn moeder wilde opgeven en hard niesde totdat er een homofiele clown verscheen, kiekeboe, zei hij. EINDE * 3''' - Het verschijnsel van de homofiele clown is in Limburg bekend bij iedereen als de felbegeerde kroket opgegeten wordt die een trein overreed, maar zei dat het te laat was en vertrok. Eesop barstte in tranen uit en * '''4 - Ik zie. Ik voel en ruik een nieuwe ontploffing van OWTB en die stelletje steengeiten zijn de weg kwijt, "moedertaal is lastig" ... * 5''' - Er was eens een lelijk meisje * '''6 - Hebben jullie al in jullie broek * 7 - Tahrim was here gelukkig helemaal niet. Boter Kaas en Eieren Alexandru eq. tegen Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:32 (UTC) Tss :P --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:35 (UTC) :? Is het niet de bedoeling dat je 0X0 haalt? Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) ::Belgen :P Doe anders mee aan het spel hierboven... --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:39 (UTC) :::Ken ik niet :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:39 (UTC) ::::Ik eerst ook niet. Maar het houdt in dat je telkens drie nieuwe woorden moet typen, of gaat dat te ver? :P --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:41 (UTC) :::::Ah :P Ok Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:41 (UTC) Gaap. --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:54 (UTC) :Greenday kijkt nog steeds naar spannende film :p Zullen we even een staatsgreep plegen? Vervelen we ons niet meer :P Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:55 (UTC) ::Je bent al de president* :P --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:56 (UTC) :::Who cares? Greenday2 20 jun 2009 20:57 (UTC) ::::Mwah, zet nog maar een cirkeltje en we beginnen een nieuw potje :p --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) :::::Stukken beter :P --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 21:00 (UTC) Categorie:Apud Maro Categorie:Maple Hills Categorie:Horeca